


Pretend You're Not Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Animal Death, Aromantic Kankri, Brothers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John's death, Karezi, Mental Institutions, Murder, Serial Killers, Signless' Death, Small mention of animal abuse, Suicide, johnvris, vantas brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a serial killer running around Baltimore, Maryland known as Karkat Vantas. His first murder was his own father, and he had severely harmed his brother, Kankri. Kankri locked Karkat in the basement and fled the house, also locking all doors and windows. Nobody knows where he has gone.<br/>Baltimore’s prosecutor, Terezi Pyrope, almost drops the other case she had been dealing with for Karkat’s. The moment she is able to get onto it, she speaks with the police. They explain they would not be chasing down Karkat, angering Terezi. She kicks them out of her office and decides to deal with it herself.<br/>Furious, Terezi calls the one person she could count on. Her sister, Vriska Serket. Vriska agrees immediately, as the killer had murdered her fiance. Her move to Ocala stops and she drives to Terezi with her four kids.<br/>And Kankri is on the run, searching for his insane brother. Nothing would stop him, not even his father’s death. He’s going to find Karkat, and make him realize what he’s doing. Nothing could be stronger than a big brother’s love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend You're Not Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I am going to finish this.  
> Huge trigger warning for death, and suicide!  
> I'm getting help on this from my matesprit Alex.

Kankri pulled up in his driveway with a grin. After months of college, he had finally gotten to come home to see his family. His younger brother, Karkat, would be fourteen now. Kankri hadn’t seen him since he was only eleven years old, as he had been placed in a mental institution for reasons their father, Silas, wouldn’t even share with Kankri. He was curious, and worried, but Kankri wasn’t one to get in others’ business. Kankri opened the car door and jumped out, quickly unbuckling. He was excited to see Karkat again, as well as Silas.

He grabbed his bag and walked right in. They had unlocked the door since they knew when Kankri would be arriving. Kankri set his bag down and poked his head in Silas’ room. “I’m home.” He glanced around and frowned. Silas would be either in his room, or at work. His car was here, so he had to be in Karkat’s room or possibly the living room.

He has to pass the living room to get to Karkat’s, so that’s where they both were since it was empty, besides their cat that was on it’s side and unmoving for an odd reason. Kankri shook his head. It had to be alive. Karkat would never leave his cat laying dead. Kankri kneeled down and prodded the cat’s head. Nothing happened. Kankri crossed his arms. I’ll tell Karkat later. This isn’t going to be the first thing I tell him after several years of not seeing his face.

Kankri walked upstairs and into Karkat’s room. Karkat’s just sitting in the corner, motionless. He doesn’t even acknowledge Kankri. Kankri slowly made his way over to Karkat and pulled him into his arms. “Hey, there, buddy.. what’s up?”

Karkat turned his head and stared at him. His eyes were dull and full of no emotion whatsoever. His mouth was formed in the most depressed looking frown Kankri had ever seen and his skin was ghostly pale. “Leave,” he whispered and it was almost inaudible.

Kankri flinched, he was so shocked. He was hurt, and it was obvious. “Karkat,” he said softly, “why would you want me to leave? It’s been four years, almost.”

“Love you. You’ll die. Go. Go, go now. I love you.”

Kankri picked Karkat up and stroked his hair. “Now, I know you’re upset that Vicky died, but she’s just a cat, I’ll get you a new one. You need to calm down.”

Karkat scrambled out of Kankri’s arm and grabbed it. His beautiful, sharp sickle that had been washed off only hours ago. Karkat thrusted the sickle into Kankri’s arm, earning a scream from the other. He continued to stab Kankri’s arm, the red blood pouring from the wounds only motivating him, triggering him to stab him harder each time. Kankri was unable to scream by then. He struggled horribly, but managed to get to his feet. He grabbed Karkat’s collar and dragged him to the basement, ignoring the teenager’s pleads.

“Kankri, no!”

“Please don’t! Don’t, don’t don’t!”

“I thought you loved me! Don’t you love me?”

Kankri pushed Karkat down the stairs and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside. “I sure do, Karkat.”


End file.
